Le coeur du démon
by Shadow hybris
Summary: Que vient donc faire Gillian à Poudlard? Il débarque de nulle part, est recherché activement par Voldemort et attise la méfiance de Dumbledore. Qui estil vraiment? D'où viennent ses terrifants pouvoirs? Les maraudeurs auront le malheur de le découvrir.
1. Le fugitif mystérieux

**Ceci est une nouvelle fan fic, comme on s'en doute tous l'univers et les peros appartiennent à J.K Rowling sauf pour l'instant Gillian Gray. J'espère que vous apprécierez...**

* * *

Le garçon entra dans le bureau de Dumbledore d'un pas sûr de lui. Il avait une démarche fière et déterminée qui tranchait nettement avec sa petite taille, son visage juénile, ses cheveux châtains aux longueurs dépareillées. Il était assez mignon même si on ne pouvait pas pour autant le qualifier de canon de beauté. Il portait des vêtements de moldu, un jeans délavé avec une chemise blanche surmontée d'un pull marine mais Dumbledore sut tout de suite qu'il n'en était pas un: une aura magique mystérieuse planait autour de lui.

- Bonjour, dit le directeur d'une voix douce en se levant de son siège pour serrer la main du nouveau venu, vous devez être le mystérieux Homme-Sans-Nom dont j'ai reçu un hibou récemment. Personne ne m'a averti de votre visite.

- Personne ne sait que je suis ici...

- Comment avez-vous réussi à entrer à Poudlard? s'enquit Dumbledore méfiant.

- Je me suis servi du passage secret venant de chez Honeydukes, répondit le garçon simplement.

- Comment le connaissez-vous? s'étonna Dumbledore.

- J'ai obtenu l'information d'un ami, mentit l'adolescent en s'efforçant avec talent de paraître convaincant.

Dumbledore sembla hésiter pendant quelques secondes à lui demander le nom de cet ami puis se ravisa et sourit. Peut-être après tout avait-il déjà son idée sur la question. Il observa le nouveau-venu d'un air très intrigué puis se résolut à parler.

- Que voulez-vous? interrogea-t-il de ses yeux bleus perçants. Dans votre lettre vous aviez l'air assez inquiet...

- J'ai besoin d'aide, dit le garçon précipitemment, les mangemorts sont à mes trousses... je n'ai nulle endroit où me cacher et j'ai entendu que Poudlard était le lieu le plus sûr au monde.

- Poudlard peut effectivement être considéré comme le lieu le plus sûr du monde, répondit calmement Dumbledore, tant que j'en serais le directeur, aucun mangemort ne viendra s'attaquer à l'école. Mais pourquoi devrais-je vous y abriter? Qu'avez-vous à cacher à Lord Voldemort?

- Rien, assura le garçon en essayant de masquer son trouble.

- Dans ce cas pourquoi les mangemorts en ont-ils après vous?

- Ils ont tué mes parents qui étaient des aurors, expliqua l'adolescent d'un ton tragique, et maintenant ils veulent finir le travail en m'éliminant...

Le jeune homme espéra de tout coeur que le directeur croirait à son mensonge, ce qui par chance sembla être le cas bien que le regard de celui-ci se fit encore plus inquisiteur.

- Vous allez m'aider? demanda le jeune homme avec espoir.

- Je n'en sais pas assez sur vous pour prendre le risque de vous garder dans l'école, murmura paisiblement le vieil homme en se grattant le menton, peut-être êtes-vous un espion à la solde de Voldemort... après tout personne ne sait rien sur vous...

- C'est de la calomnie! s'emporta le garçon en tapant du poing sur le bureau l'air scandalisé. Moi un mangemort? Vous faîtes erreur!! Mes parents étaient des aurors respectables, vous pouvez vérifier... ils faisaient même partie de votre association secrète... l'ordre du phénix je crois...

- Comment connaissez-vous l'ordre? lança Dumbledore d'un ton brusque. Seuls les membres connaissent son existence.

- J'ai mené mon enquête à la mort de mes parents, expliqua l'adolescent, vous pouvez vérifier si vous ne me croyez pas... je m'appelle Gillian Gray... je suis le fils d'Alan Gray qui a été assassiné...

- Il y a quelques jours, compléta Dumbledore qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être d eplus en plus soupçonneux, Alan Gray n'a jamais eu d'enfant...

- Si moi!

- Pourquoi n'en a -t-il parlé à personne?

- Soi-disant pour me protéger, grommela Gillian en baissant les yeux, il aurait mieux fait de ne pas me tenir éloigné... j'aurais peut-être pu l'aider.

Il laissa échapper un faible sanglot. Le directeur ne savait plus trop que penser. Il était vrai que maintenant qu'il faisait attention, ce Gillian ressemblait beaucoup à Alan Gray mais pourquoi ce dernier n'aurait-il mentionné à personne l'existence de son fils? Et comment les mangemorts connaissaient-ils son existence _eux_ ? Non décidément il y avait trop de mystère autour de ce garçon.

- Je vais demander une protection spéciale de l'ordre du phénix pour vous, déclara-t-il d'un ton ferme.

- Bonne idée! ironisa Gillian en lissant une longue mèche sur le côté qui tombait élégamment devant ses yeux bleus. Comme ça je suis sûr de finir comme mes parents!

Le mage n'apprécia nullement l'insolence de son jeune hôte mais Gillian ne parut pas gêné le moins du monde.

- Je vois que vous ne comprenez pas la gravité de la situation, dit-il d'un ton sentencieux, il est impératif que les mangemorts ne me trouvent pas! C'est ici que je serais vraiment en sécurité! En plus je pourrais y avoir une place si vous me le permettez.

- Vous avez des dons? demanda Dumbledore.

- Je suis sorcier si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir.

- Dans quelle école étudiez-vous alors?

_Aucune mais je ne peux pas lui dire, _songea Gillian en reflechissant à une feinte.

- Beauxbâtons, répondit-il alors, mon père voulait que je parle le français à la perfection... ce qui est le cas!

- Pourquoi ne pas continuer vos études là-bas dans ce cas? questionna Dumbledore un peu surpris.

- Je n'étudie plus monsieur, répondit respectueusement Gillian, je vais bientôt avoir vingt ans... j'ai terminé mes études. Je vous propose mes services en tant qu'enseignant...

- C'est que... j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut en professeur, dit Dumbledore navré.

- Alors je me contenterai de n'importe quel travail, fit Gillian du tac au tac, je veux bien laver les vestiaires de quidditch, préparer des potions, surveiller les couloirs, assister Hagrid... il doit bien y avoir un petit quelque chose pour moi.

Mais Dumbledore secoua la tête négativement. _Il ne croit pas à mon histoire, _constata Gillian la mâchoire crispée, _il ne veut pas de moi à Poudlard!_ Il eut alors une idée lumineuse.

- Je pourrais apprendre à vos élèves à se battre en duel, proposa-t-il, par les temps qui courent... il vaut mieux être capable de se défendre...

- Il existe déjà un cours de défense contre les forces du mal pour cela, fit remarquer Dumbledore.

- Mais la défense contre les forces du mal comporte de la théorie et des reproductions de sortilège dans un cadre scolaire, répliqua poliment Gillian, moi je propose de mettre les élèves en situation réelle afin qu'il soit prêt à véritablement se battre dans ce genre de contexte. Ce serait des simulations de combat...

- Vous sauriez gérer ça? s'informa Dumbledore. Vous m'avez l'air bien jeune...

- Bah tous les vieux ont bien été jeunes un jour non?

Albus Dumbledore éclata de rire. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver l'idée intéressante. Il se résolut alors à accepter ses services en se promettant de garder un oeil sur lui.

- Je ne vous considère pas comme un véritable professeur, prévint cependant le directeur, vous serez loger dans une chambre à part avec le préfet et la préfète-en-chef...

- C'est vous le patron, fit simplement Gillian avec indifférence.

- J'espère pour vous que vous êtes aussi innocent et vulnérable que vous le prétendez!

- Je saurai vous prouver ma bonne fois, murmura Gillian qui sembla pour la première fois se détendre un peu, merci beaucoup pour votre sollicitude et votre aide... je ne vous decevrez pas!

Et il quitta le bureau d'un pas guilleret sous le regard sombre de Dumbledore. _Moi aussi j'espère que tu ne me decevras pas!_ pensa-t-il gravement.

* * *

Bon c'est tout pour ce premier chapitre. C'était surtout pour faire la rencontre de Gillian. Voilà à vos reviews svp!!!!


	2. Mission spéciale

**Waa je suis tout émoustillée (heureuse quoi) de voir que le premier chapitre a déjà obtenu quelques reviews!!! C'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'a encouragé à écrire la suite (je l'avais pas prévu pour tout de suite à la base mais bon finalement surprise voici le chapitre 2)**

**La majorité des personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas et enfin les maraudeurs font leur entrée en scène (enfin pas tous mais bon...) Bonne lecture!!!**

* * *

A peine Gillian eût-il quitté la pièce qu'un homme aux cheveux noirs de jais relevés sur sa tête avec du gel (ou par magie qui sait) et au regad glacial l'alpagua.

- Tu es Gillian Gray? demanda-t-il sèchement.

L'intéressé approuva brièvement d'un signe de tête. L'homme esquissa un rictus.

- Suis moi! ordonna-t-il d'un ton bourru qui déplut fortement au jeune homme. Je vais te montrer ta piaule! Et me pose pas de questions! J'ai horreur de ça!

- Pourquoi? laissa échapper Gillian avec un sourire sarcastique avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher.

En guise de réponse l'homme lui montra les dents et avança dans le couloir lugubre en l'ignorant résolument. Gillian lui emboîta le pas. Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant la Grande Salle où élèves et professeurs se régalaient d'un dîner au fumet alléchant, le jeune homme prit conscience qu'il était affamé. Sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas poser de questions à son guide, il se résolut à s'adresser à lui par phrase affirmative.

- Je vais manger, déclara-t-il posément en déviant sa trajectoire pour entrer dans la Grande Salle.

- Certainement pas! rugit l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Dumbledore m'a demandé de te conduire dans ta chambre et nulle part ailleurs! Des elfes de maison t'apporteront à manger sur place.

- Ah il y a des elfes de maison à Pourdlard, lança Gillian amusé, c'est la classe! Moi aussi j'en avais un avant mais mon père lui a donné des vêtements parce qu'il avait cassé le vase de soi-disant Chine auquel il tenait à mort... c'est triste d'ailleurs parce qu'il était bien utile d'ailleurs cet elfe...

Il s'interrompit quelques secondes pour regarder son interlocuteur qui marchait en silence à côté de lui la mine singulièrementt agacée.

- J'ai le sentiment de faire la conversation tout seul, marmona Gillian, t'es pas très bavard toi! Je ne te dérange pas à parler tout seul?

- Du moment que tu ne me poses pas de questions! grommela l'homme.

- Ah oui c'est vrai pardon! s'excusa l'adolescent confus.

Le guide ne fut pas mécontent de prendre congé de son hôte dans la chambre de ce dernier. Gillian le salua chaleureusement mais l'autre ne l'imita point ce qui n'affecta pas pour autant la bonne humeur du jeune garçon. Celui-ci visita les lieux: c'était une petite salle commune très chaleureuse à l'image de celle de Gryffondor mais aux couleurs violettes comme pour ne pas prendre partie pour une maison particulière qui portaient respectivement le bleu, le rouge, le jaune et le vert. Gillian apprécia cette neutralité. _C'est très charmant ici! _pensa-t-il ravi. _Je sens que je vais me plaire..._ Il monta à sa chambre et défit ses affaires en attendant sa colation.

oOoOoOo

Pendant ce temps dans une autre partie du château, le jeune Remus Lupin empruntait l'escalier tournant qui le menait lentement mais sûrement vers le bureau de Dumbledore en compagnie de Lily Evans où tous deux étaient expressément attendus.

- Tu ne trouves pas que Mc Gonagall avait l'air inquiète quand elle nous a demandé de venir? interrogea le jeune homme à l'adresse de sa comparse.

Celle-ci hocha la tête en guise de réponse ce qui satisfit pleinement Remus. C'était un beau garçon d'environ dix-sept ans avec des cheveux châtains impeccablement coiffés sur le côté et des yeux gris clair. Il était de taille moyenne et joliment musclé. Une insigne de préfet-en-chef brillait fièrement sur sa robe de sorcier. Lily était également très jolie avec ses longs cheveux roux, sa taille élancée et ses yeux verts émeraudes. Elle aussi portait une insigne de préfet-en-chef. Lorsque tous deux arrivèrent dans le bureau de Dumbledore, ils réalisèrent qu'un véritable rassemblement était déjà présent: tous les professeurs se tournèrent vers eux l'air intrigués et le directeur leur sourit.

- Ah vous voilà! s'exclama-t-il ravi en faisant signe à ses deux élèves d'approcher. La réunion peut à présent commencer.

- Que se passe-t-il? demanda le professeur Flitwick de sa petite voix flûtée.

- J'ai du accueillir dans notre établissement un jeune homme un peu particulier, expliqua Dumbledore d'une voix qui avait quelque chose de fatigué.

Les professeurs échangèrent des regards surpris.

- Il prétend être recherché par Lord Voldemort, poursuivit le mage en pesant bien ses mots.

En entendant ce nom, de nombreux cris étouffés et paniqués se firent entendre; seuls Dumbledore et Remus ne cillèrent pas. Le directeur adressa un faible sourire à son jeune élève qui avait été le seul à se maîtriser. Remus observa ses professeurs un peu surpris: certes Voldemort était le mage noir le plus terrifiant et le plus puissant que la Terre eût jamais porté mais il trouvait un peu stupide d'avoir peur de prononcer son nom. Ce n'était pas parce qu'on disait "Voldemort" que celui-ci allait apparaître dans la rue!

- Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai des doutes sur son honnêteté, confessa Dumbledore, j'ai ressenti une force magique tout à fait inhabituelle émaner de lui...

- Une force maléfique? s'enquit le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

- Non, répondit catégoriquement Dumbledore, ce n'était pas véritablement de la magie noire... c'était autre chose... de beaucoup plus étrange...

Il y eut une vague d'inquiétude dans les yeux du corps enseignant.

- Pourquoi l'avoir accepté à poudlard dans ce cas? s'étonna Mc Gonagall. Il représente peut-être un danger...

- Il n'a nulle autre endroit où aller, répondit Dumbledore à nouveau las, je ne suis pas vraiment ravi mais peut-être pourrons-nous garder un oeil sur lui s'il reste à proximité. Je voudrais absolument en savoir plus sur lui. Il m'a dit qu'il s'appelait Gillian Gray...

- Comme Alan Gray? lança aussitôt Slughorn. L'auror qui a été tué.!

- C'est exact, acquiesça le directeur derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, Gillian prétend être son fils.

- C'est absurde! répliqua Mc Gonagall. Alan Gray n'a jamais eu d'enfant... il n'avait même pas de femme!

- C'est justement pour cela que je vous rassemble, dit Dumbledore, je m'adresse aux membres de l'Ordre: je voudrais que vous enquêtiez sur Alan Gray. Fouillez dans son passé et trouvez si oui ou non il a eu un fils dénommé Gillian.

Quelques personnes que Remus ne connaissaient pas hochèrent la tête docilement. Dumbledore se tourna vers les professeurs.

- Il ne faut pas que ce garçon se sente mis à l'écart, dit-il gravement, traitez-le comme n'importe quel jeune sorcier de Poudlard!

- Dans quelle maison va-t-il aller? demanda le professeur Chourave.

- Aucune, répondit Dumbledore, Gillian est trop vieux pour être un élève... il sera enseignant!

- Enseignant? répétèrent les professeurs effarés. Mais quel âge a-t-il?

- Peu importe tant qu'il est compétent!

- Et où logera-t-il alors? insista le professeur Chourave.

Dumbledore darda ses yeux bleus sur Lily et Remus qui se sentirent devenir les cibles de tous les regards.

- C'est là que le préfet et la préfète en chef interviennent, dit-il calmement, vous partagerez une salle commune avec lui pour le surveiller... à titre provisoire bien entendu! Lorsque j'aurais eu la preuve que Gray n'est pas une menace, vous pourrez retourner dans vos dortoirs respectifs. Mais en attendant je vous le confie Evans et Lupin! Je sais que c'est une tâche ingrate et délicate mais vous êtes tous deux très brillants et très ouvert d'esprit, je suis sûr que vous saurez vous faire apprécier de ce jeune homme.

Remus ne trouva rien à répondre. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui confiait une véritable mission d'agent secret et cette perspective le réjouissait malgré lui. Que diraient James et Sirius quand ils apprendraient que Dumbledore lui faisait confiance à ce point? Celui-ci crut bon d'ajouter un dernier détail.

- Et naturellement je souhaite que vous ne parliez de cela à personne... ou du moins que vous limitiez votre nombre de confidents, ajouta-t-il en regardant Remus d'un oeil pétillant comme s'il avait deviné que celui-ci ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de vendre la mèche à ses amis les maraudeurs.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça professeur! lança fidèlement Lily en levant la main droite. Discrétion assurée! Au fait où est-ce qu'elle est notre salle commune?

- Quelqu'un vous attend en bas pour vous y conduire, répondit Dumbledore, si vous acceptez ce travail bien entendu!

- Aucun problème monsieur! s'exclamèrent Lily et Remus d'une même voix déterminée qui fit sourire le vieil homme.

- Parfait, murmura-t-il d'une voix douce, je savais que je pouvais compter sur vous!

Lily et Remus quittèrent la pièce sur ces éloges.

oOoOoOo

Beaucoup plus loin au même instant dans un repaire profondément lugubre et sombre à filer la chair de poule, une magnifique jeune femme noire aux longs cheveux tressés avec du fil d'or et aux yeux dorés s'avança dans vers son maître de sa démarche gracieuse. Elle ne portait qu'une jupe fendue très courte et un haut qui ressemblait plus à un soutien-gorge et qui mettait en valeur son corps parfait.

- Mon seigneur, dit-elle d'une voix étrangement grave, nous avons repéré Gray.

- Magnifique! murmura Lord Voldemort d'une voix calme qui masquait à peine sa joie.

Il fit volte-face our regarder sa servante. Lui aussi avait un certain charme quoique terni par l'éclat rougeoyant dans ses yeux et une expression de franche cruauté sur son visage. Personne ne pouvait douter cependant qu'il avait du être incroyablement beau peu de temps auparavant s'il n'avait pas plongé dans les ténèbres de la magie noire.

- Où est-il? demanda Voldemort en passant une main dans ses longs cheveux bruns bouclés.

- Euh..., fit la femme soudain hésiante, à... Poudlard!

Comme elle le redoutait, son aître fut très mécontent d'apprendre cette nouvelle.

- A Poudlard? répéta-t-il en serrant les poings. C'est une catastrophe! Comment pourrais-je mettre la main sur lui dans un endroit pareil?

- Si je puis me permettre monsieur, intervint un homme dégingandé à l'accent aristocratique, nous pourrions mener une attaque directsur le château et tenter d'arracher Gray de force.

- Avec ce vieil imbécile amoureux des moldus qui sert de directeur, tu n'y penses pas! explosa Voldemort. Ce serait une tentative vaine et stupide.

- Faut-il en conclure que nous abandonnons les poursuites contre Gray? demanda la femme avec une pointe d'espoir dans la voix.

- Jamais! tonna Voldemort en tapant du poing sur l'autel qui lui servait de table. Je _veux_ ce garçon!! Nous allons attendre de voir si _il_ se manifeste. Et si effectivement _il_ se montre alors nous tenterons de nous infiltrer à Poudlard... mais pas tout de suite.

La femme jeta un regard mal assuré à son compère aristocratique qui haussa les épaules. Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre la suite des évènements...

oOoOoOo

A Poudlard, dans sa petite salle personnelle, le mystérieux Gillian Gray s'était étendu sur son lit tout habillé sans prendre la peine de se glisser sous ses couvertures. Il contemplait le plafond de sa chambre l'air pensif, émerveillé par sa chance. _Voilà, _pensa-t-il, _je suis enfin arrivé à Poudlard... ma dernière étape... si tout se passe comme prévu!

* * *

_

**Voilà voilà c'est fini!! Alors ça vous a plu? quelle qu'en soit la réponse, donnez la moi svp dans vos reviews. Désolée je sais qu'on en sait pas beaucoup plus sur le mystérieux héros dans ce chapitre (d'ailleurs on ne le voit pas beaucoup) c'est parce que l'action se met en place doucement. Quel est le secret de Gillian? A vous de le découvrir par la suite... si vous la voulez bien sûr -- lol!!!**


	3. Présentations

**Mon dieu mon dieu ce titre quelle honte!! Je ne sais plus si je l'ai précisé dans les premiers chapitres mais les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas à part Gillian entre autres. Par ailleurs je me rends compte que j'ai oublié de mentionner la probabilité qu'il y ait des histoires entre garçons (bon c'est pas encore sûr sûr mais je me connais lol alors je préfère prévenir) j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas (ceux qui ont commencé à lire surtout)... **

**merci encore et toujours pour vos reviews je ne m'en lasse pas et sans elles, je crois que je n'aurais jamais une telle motivation pour écrire!!**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Lily se réveilla seule dans une jolie chambre rien que pour elle et eut besoin de plusieurs secondes avant de se souvenir qu'elle n'était plus dans la tour de Gryffondor mais dans une salle commune spéciale avec Remus Lupin pour surveiller un jeune homme dont elle ne savait toujours pas à quoi il ressemblait. Elle se leva en s'étirant et passa une robe de chambre avant de descendre d'un pas lent à la salle commune qu'elle devait absolument traverser si elle voulait se rendre à la salle de bain. Elle eut alors la surprise de trouver Remus recroquevillé dans un fauteuil auprès de la cheminée éteinte. Elle s'approcha prudemment et réalisa qu'il dormait.

- Remus, appela-t-elle en secouant son épaule avec douceur pour ne pas l'éveiller trop brusquement.

Celui-ci ouvrit un oeil gris clair et vitreux en se demandant sur quelle planète il était. Jamais on ne l'avait réveillé avec autant de gentillesse, généralement Sirius bondissait toujours lourdement sur lui en hurlant comme un dingue ou bien il recevait des coups d'oreiller. Voir Lily apparaître vêtue d'une simple robe de chambre de soie chinoise particulièrement courte au réveil sembla à Remus un aperçu du paradis. _James tuerait sans doute pour être à ma place!_ songea-t-il avec un certain amusement.

- Bonjour, dit-il en lui adressant un charmant sourire.

- Tu as passé la nuit ici? s'étonna-t-elle. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé dans ton lit?

- Je voulais être sûr que notre ami sortirait pas de la salle, expliqua Remus dans un baillement.

Lily regarda Remus effarée puis éclata de rire.

- Tu as monté la garde toute la nuit? s'esclaffa-t-elle. Dis tu ne prendrais pas ton rôle d'agent secret un peu trop au sérieux? Si tu es toujours comme ça pas étonnant que tu aies les yeux si cernés.

Remus ne répondit rien et la regarda avec attention.

- Et puis, ajouta-t-elle, que tu dormes ici ou dans ta chambre ça n'aurait pas changé grand chose: il aurait pu passer devant toi sans faire de bruit.

- Erreur ma belle! répliqua Remus en se mettant debout devant la jeune fille pour lui faire face. J'ai le sommeil ultra léger, si môssieur avait mis un pied dans cette pièce je me serais aussitôt réveillé!

- Tu ne t'es pas réveillé quand je suis entrée tout à l'heure, fit remarquer Lily d'un ton narquois.

Tous deux se tenait l'un en face de l'autre et très proches tellement d'ailleurs que leurs visages se touchaient presque...

- Hum hum, fit une tierce personne en s'éclarcissant bruyamment la gorge pour manifester sa présence, j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas.

Lily et Remus sursautèrent et reculèrent brusquement l'un de l'autre en même temps tandis que Gillian éclatait de rire.

- Ha ha ha! lança-t-il hilare. Si vous pouviez voir vos têtes!!!

Les deux adolescents échangèrent un très bref regard en rougissant à vue d'oeil telles des écrevisses. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne s'étaient attendus à rencontrer leur hôte dans ces conditions. Le jeune lycanthrope observa le nouveau et resta bouche bée. _Oh là là il sort d'où celui-là? Il a une tête de déterré! _pensa-t-il malgré lui. Remus le trouva étrangement pâle comme s'il était malade et ses yeux bleus sans éclat lui semblaient familiers. Il n'appréciait pas beaucoup non plus sa longue mèche qui pendait sur le côté avec désinvolture comme s'il essayait de se donner des airs de rebelle. Lily en revanche était plutôt surprise par sa taille et son visage juvénile. Elle ne lui aurait jamais donné plus de dix-sept ans.

- Tu es Gillian Gray? demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Oui, répondit le garçon avec sourire en lui tendant une longue main blanche aux doigts effilés comme les pattes d'une araignée, et toi tu es...

- Lily Evans et voici Remus Lupin.

Gillian regarda le garçon avec un léger sourire. Même s'il était plus jeune, l'invité ne put s'empêcher de constater que le préfet était particlulièrement charmant. Il lui serra une main beaucoup plus souple et chaleureuse que celle dont il avait gratifié Lily mais Remus n'y sembla pas spécialement sensible. _L'inverse m'aurait étonné! _songea Gillian un peu déçu. _Il était presque en train de bécoter la greluche quand je suis entré. _Puis il s'en voulut de cette pensée: il n'était pas misogyne d'habitude au contraire.

- Nous sommes préfets-en-chef, poursuivit Lily chaleureusement.

- La classe! commenta distraitement Gillian en lui souriant pour se rattraper.

- C'est nous qui allons partager cette salle avec toi?

Le sourire de Gillian s'effaça aussitôt. Il se souvenait que Dumbledore l'avait averti de la présence d'élèves avec lui mais il avait espéré ne pas les voir rappliquer tout de suite. Il savait qu'il était en train de faire la connaissance de sa garde rapprochée, ses "surveillants" personnels mais avait l'espoir de trouver un mimimum d'intimité pour mener à bien ses projets.

- Vous êtes déjà là? s'étonna Gillian. J'avais demandé une piaule individuelle moi!

Lily et Remus échangèrent un regard embarrassé. _Voilà une pique dans les dents, ça c'est fait! _songea-t-il satisfait.

- Peu importe! reprit le jeune homme. Je suppose qu vous êtes un peu mes "parrains" et que vous allez m'aider à trouver mes marques ici?

- Euh... oui voilà c'est ça! acquiesça Lily en hochant la tête.

- Super! s'exclama Gillian en se plaçant entre les deux ados qu'il saisit à la taille les faisant rougir malencontreusement. Voous êtes un peu ma surveillance... rapprochée!! Je sens que nous allons bien nous entendre tous les trois! Vous m'excuserez il faut que je me sustente en urgence, je n'ai rien mangé depuis hier matin et j'ai une grave carence en surcerie. L'espèce de _kreattur_ qui m'a amené ici hier m'avait dit que des elfes de maison m'apporterait un truc à grignoter mais ils m'ont légèrement oublié.

Lily et Remus ouvrirent des yeux ronds en entendant le mot _kreattur_. Gillian éclata de rire et s'expliqua.

- Désolé j'ai mes petites expressions personnelles, je voulais dire l'olibrius, il n'a pratiquement pas décroché un mot de tout le trajet.

Les deux préfets opinèrent du bonnet en rythme faute de meilleure réaction et regardèrent M.Gray quitter la salle d'une démarche tressautante et prétentieuse comme s'il était une star internationale.

- Quel drôle de gars! commenta Lily lorsqu'il eut disparu. Tu crois vraiment qu'il va être notre prof? Il a plutôt l'air d'un...

- Oui, approuva Remus qui voyait ce que son amie voulait dire, d'un... il n'y a pas de mots pour le décrire!

- Il ne serait pas un peu gay? chuchota Lily à l'oreille de Remus qui sursauta.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça?

- Ben pour rien... j'ai eu l'impression que tu lui avais tapé dans l'oeil.

Et elle ricana tandis que le loup-garou levait les yeux au ciel.

- Et maintenant on fait quoi? On se dépêche de faire la toilette et on le suit?

Lily approuva d'un signe de tête. Pendant ce temps, Gillian errait dans les couloirs en réfléchissant à la situation: il avait à peine mis les pieds à Poudlard qu'il était déjà flanqué de deux chiens de garde. _Et merde!_ pesta-t-il mécontent. _Comment je vais pouvoir me débarrasser de ces deux là si ils me fliquent en dehors des cours? _Il songea que le garçon n'était plutôt pas mal, il avait l'air gentil, doux... et il était bien bâti. _Arrête de rêver Gill ! _se dit-il en essayant de se raisonner. _Ca crève les yeux qu'il kiffe la rouquine! Si c'est un hétéro irrécupérable je peux peut-être essayer de les mettre dans le même lit... comme ça ils roucouleront tranquille et moins j'aurais la paix. _Il se promit de réétudier cette solution ultérieurement car pour le moment il faisait une entrée remarquée dans la Grande Salle.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui tel un seul homme et le dévisagèrent avec stupéfaction. Gillian sourit en se demandant ce qui attirait tant les regards dans son apparence. Il capta quelques chuchotements proches de lui.

- C'est un élève ou un prof?

- T'as vu ses cheveux? On dirait un punk BCBG! (ouais je sais c'est bizarre mais j'ai du mal à le décrire lol)

- Il est habillé comme un moldu!

Gillian baissa les yeux sur son pull marine et son jeans qu'il n'avait pas quitté depuis la veille sauf le temps de sa douche. Personne ne lui avait fourni de robe de sorcier. Et de toute façon il n'aimait pas ces vêtements qui ne le mettaient pas du tout en valeur. Il préférait s'habiller comme un moldu et traversa la salle d'un pas fier pour se diriger vers la table des professeurs sous les regards intrigués de tous les élèves. Dumbledore l'attendait visiblement de bonne humeur. Gillian remarqua d'emblée qu'il semblait moins suspicieux que la veille. Le vieux mage lui avait même réservé une place à sa gauche entre le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal et lui.

- Bonjour Monsieur Gray, lança-t-il d'un ton pétillant, avez-vous passé une bonne nuit?

- Excellente monsieur! répondit celui-ci d'un ton éclatant en s'asseyant après avoir salué de la main ses nouveaux collègues.

- J'espère que le château vous a été confortable.

- Absolument! répondit Gillian en se tartinant un toast qu'il dévorait déjà des yeux tant il était affamé. Et vos chien de... pardon vos préfets-en-chef sont très accueillants!

Quelques professeurs qui avait entendu les paroles du jeune homme le regardèrent avec mécontentement mais Dumbledore ne se départit pas de son sourire. Lorsque tout le monde eut fini de manger, il se leva et regarda les élèves comme s'il s'apprêtait à faire un discours.

- Bonjour jeunes gens! lança-t-il avec un grand sourire. Avant que vous ne partiez plonger vos cerveaux dans les brumes insondables du savoir, j'aimeraisvous présenter un nouveau professeur qui vous dispensera des cours un peu particuliers de duel... Rassurez-vous ce ne seront pas des cours supplémentaires! Ces heures de duel seront déduites de certaines heures de défense contre les force du mal.

Il y eut quelques exclamations de joie. Il n'y avait aucun doute que des cours de duel seraient plus amusants que des cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

- Veuillez accueillir chaleureusement le professeur Gray!

Weston, le professeur de DCFM, donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Gillian pour lui faire signe de se lever. Celui-ci s'exécuta à retardement et adressa un grand sourire aux élèves qui ne savaient pas s'ils devaient se réjouir ou s'inquiéter. Comme il lui avait fait signe de se lever, Weston agrippa le pull du jeune homme pour l'obliger à se rasseoir. Dumbledore agita sa baguette magique et les élèves se retrouvèrent tous en possession de leur nouvel emploi du temps dans lequel était inclus le cours de duel. Gillian en eut également un et constata avec une certaine satisfaction qu'il disposait de pas mal de temps libre... les deux préfets-en-chef n'en avait certainement pas autant. La bouche du jeune homme s'étira en un sourire, il n'aurait peut-être même pas besoin de trouver de stratagème pour se débarrasser de ses deux surveillants finalement.

* * *

**Bon ce chapitre... je n'ai pas réussi à mettre tout ce que je voulais parce que la recontre entre Gillian et les deux préfets a traîné en longueur. Les cours de duel apparaîtont très prochainement... euh si vous le voulez... dîtes moi ce que vous pensez de cette histoire! si vous avez des conseils et des suggestions ou tout simplement des impressions je suis preneuse!!**


	4. Simple évaluation

**Et voilà le chapitre numéro 4.Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à lire cette fic et à laisser des reviews (ce qui explique mon euphorie qui me donne cette pêche pour continuer). Bon vous vous demandez tous qui est Gillian et ne vous inquiétez pas, on commencera enfin à avoir quelques pistes dans les prochains chapitres (je sais que je fais beaucoup traîner pardonnez moi!!). J'ai de plus en plus peur de la révélation finale, j'espère que je ne vous décevrai pas! Merci pour votre soutien et bonne lecture! **

* * *

Remus avait attendu le cours de potions pour raconter à ses amis James, Sirius et Peter la mission dont il avait été investi. C'était le meilleur moment car les élèves étaient rassemblés par petits groupes autour de leurs chaudrons et avaient l'autorisation de bavarder à voix basse pour se donner des conseils. Ce jour-là Remus partagea sa table avec ses trois meilleurs amis et leur parla de Gray.

- Recherché par des mangemorts, chuchota Peter un petit garçon grassouillet aux yeux humides, qu'est-ce qu'il leur a fait?

- On n'en sait rien justement, fit remarquer Remus en haussant les épaules, c'est pour ça que Dumbledore est sur ses gardes. Il n'est même pas sûr que ce type dise la vérité.

- Quoi? s'étonna James. Alors ça veut dire qu'il pourrait très bien être un mangemort infiltré?

- J'en sais rien, grommela Remus dans un soupir.

- Dumbledore n'est pas net de l'avoir laissé s'installer à Poudlard! s'emporta Sirius en coupant un comcombre à la hâte.

- Dumbledore est le plus grand de tous les sorciers! répliqua Remus qui défendait toujours son sauveur bec et ongles. Même si certaines personne paraissent un peu inquiétantes, il leur laisse toujours une chance!

- Et tu trouves que ce Gillian Gray est inquiétant? interrogea James intrigué.

- Le mot est faible, balbutia Remus en se penchant par dessus son chaudron pour pouvoir baisser la voix tout en étant encore entendu de ses amis, Dumbledore disait percevoir une aura particulière autour de Gray... mais j'étais loin de me douter que c'était à ce point! Je l'ai senti quand je lui ai serré la main ce matin: cet homme possède en lui une source de puissance incommensurable. Son aura m'en a presque donné un vertige pendant une seconde.

- Une aura maléfique? questionna Sirius méfiant.

- Non je ne pense pas, rétorqua Remus en secouant négativement la tête, en fait je n'en sais rien... c'était très bizarre. Grâce à ma lycanthropie, j'ai développé une sorte de sixième sens qui me permet de me faire un jugement approximativement juste sur la nature des gens. Je sais par exemple que bon gré ou malgré, Rogue est plongé jusqu'au cou dans la magie noire... Mais l'aura de Gillian Gray n'était pas aussi noire que celle de Rogue... elle était... indéfinissable!

- Effectivement c'est inquiétant, bredouilla Peter mal assuré, je n'aimerais pas être à ta place... devoir dormir dans la même salle que ce... garçon... ça me filerait la trouille à moi!

- Ton rôle c'est de surveiller ses agissements en dehors de ses cours et des tiens? récapitula Sirius. J'espère pour toi que vous allez bien vous entendre...

- Et avec Lily aussi! ajouta prestement James les joues rosissantes. Je ne tiens pas à ce que ce mec bizarre lui fasse un truc tout aussi bizarre que lui.

Remus sourit devant l'inquiétude de James pour la fille qu'il aimait.

- Ne t'en fais pas Cornedrue! assura le vaillant loup-garou. Je veillerai personnellement à ce qu'il n'arrive rien à ta bien-aimée.

- J'espère bien! grommela celui-ci en regardant Remus d'un oeil torve. Je suis jaloux de toi: tu partages un appartement avec Lily...

- Ouais, renchérit Sirius d'un ton railleur, j'espère qu'il ne se passera rien entre vous!

- Patmol, tu es un imbécile! lança Remus avec un sourire.

- Et ce Gillian Gray comment il se comporte avec elle? s'enquit Peter intéressé.

- Ben... il s'est montré... très poli avec elle... je pense, James, que tu n'as aucun souci à te faire. Lily croit même qu'il est homosexuel et qu'il a flashé sur moi!

En entendant ces révélations, les trois maraudeurs ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Remus roula des yeux devant tant de puérilité et se tourna vers son chaudron afin de s'affairer autour de sa potion et masquer son fard qui s'étalait niaisement sur ses joues.

oOoOoOo

Dans une autre partie du château, Dumbledore avait mis à la disposition de Gillian une salle aux dimensions honorables qui lui permettait d'acceuillir une longue estrade en son centre afin que les élèves disposent de suffisamment de place pour s'entraîner.

- Non non et non! pesta Gillian pour la énième fois environ en sautant sur l'estrade dans un bond de cabri. Regarde ta position, ça ne va pas du tout!

Il s'approcha d'un garçon de quatrième année à Gryffondor avec des cheveux couleur paille et des tâches de rousseur qu'il corrigeait déjà pour la troisième fois sur sa posture. Gillian n'en était qu'à son deuxième cours de la journée mais déjà sa patience commençait à décliner. _Je me demande si j'ai bien fait d'accepter ce boulot! _songea-t-il narquoisement. _Je pensais le niveau à Poudlard bien plus élevé que ça! Ici les quatrièmes années ne savent même pas lancer un expelliarmus, je ne suis pas sorti de l'auberge! _

- On dirait que tu encourages l'ennemi à attaquer en te tenant droit comme un "i"! réprimanda Gillian qui avait la dérangeante impression de jouer les perroquets. Pendant que tu y es, tu ne veux pas te balader avec un écriteau marqué "Jetez moi des sorts, ça me ferait plaisir!" ?

Les quelques élèves rassemblés autour de l'estrade éclatèrent de rire mais pas Gillian qui se sentait sincèrement horripilé.

- Et toi Dennis! ajouta-t-il brusquement à l'adresse de l'adversaire, un garçon de Serdaigle aux longs cheveux bruns. Tu n'as pas arrêté de dévier ton regard, c'est également une faute très grave! Ne jamais quitter un ennemi des yeux même si on a le dessus... c'est le meilleur moyen pour se récupérer le dessous si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

Il préféra s'interrompre conscient de dire des balivernes, qui firent rire à nouveau l'assemblée, et se plaça au bord de l'estrade pour laisser le champ libre aux deux sorciers.

- Bon, on reprend! déclara Gillian d'un ton décidé. Quand je dirai "trois"...

Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase qu'une véritable pluie de sortilèges siffla sous son nez dans un impressionnant feu d'artifice. Gillian fit volte-face, la tête entre ses mains pour se protéger jusqu'à ce que le festival d'étincelles cessât enfin.

- Vous envoyez la sauce, termina-t-il à retardement en se retournant prudemment pour observer l'étendue des dégâts.

Dennis et son compagnon de Gryffondor étaient tous deux étendus par terre, la peau de chacun ayant viré à une couleur très différente de la couleur de peau habituelle.

- Bravo, marmonna Gillian en se passant une main lasse sur le visage, bon je crois que ça sera tout pour aujourd'hui! ajouta-t-il à l'adresse des autres élèves. Pour la prochaine fois, je vous suggère de vous préparer quelques maléfices faciles afin de ne pas vous retrouver perdus sans savoir quoi faire si je vous appelle sur l'estrade.

Les élèves semblèrent un peu déçus de ne pas avoir pu tous tester leurs capacités mais se résolurent quand même à quitter la salle sans protester pour laisser la place au groupe suivant.

oOoOoOo

Midi. Table de Gryffondor.

- Salut cousin!! lança le Gryffondor de quatrième année qui avait affronté Dennis au cours de Gillian en s'asseyant à côté de Peter Pettigrow.

- Salut Jude! répondit Peter d'un ton qui traduisait nettement la "joie" que lui inspirait la vue de son très agaçant cousin. Tu ne devrais pas être en cours à cette heure-ci?

- Notre emploi du temps a changé, expliqua Hilary, une inséparable amie de Jude, on a eu notre premier cours avec le professeur Gray aujourd'hui... il est fantastique!

- A ce point? fit James avec méfiance.

- Carrément! approuva Jude en se mettant debout sur son siège pour se donner plus de prestance. On dirait que ce type a passé sa vie sur les champs de bataille: il fait attention aux moindres détails!

- Et puis il est très sympathique même s'il reste vachement professionnel, renchérit Hilary.

Les quatre maraudeurs observèrent leurs cadets sans trop savoir quoi répondre. Instinctivement Sirius, James et Peter dérivèrent leur regard sur Remus pour voir ce qu'il en pensait.

- Apparemment il a l'air compétent, murmura Sirius en dévorant une côtelette.

- Il a plutôt intérêt, fit remarquer Remus songeur, si tous les profs et Dumbledore l'ont dans le collimateur!

- Au fait quand est-ce qu'on l'a, nous? interrogea James avec curiosité.

- Tout à l'heure, répondit Peter qui avait sorti son emploi du temps pour vérifier, le cours de DCFM saute... c'est Weston qui doit être content...

- Eh! s'exclama une amie de Lily qui était assise juste à côté de Sirius (comme de par hasard) et qui avait entendu leur conversation. Moi je n'ai pas ce cours de noté!

- C'est parce que les cours de duel sont par petits groupes de chaque maison, expliqua Jude, seule une partie de votre classe ira.

- On y va tous les quatre, constata James avec soulagement en inspectant l'emploi du temps de ses trois meilleurs amis.

- Mais ça veut dire qu'on va encore être avec des Serpentards, pesta Sirius en repoussant son assiette.

- Pas tous, lança Remus d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant, avec un peu de chance on ne sera pas avec Rogue.

Ils n'eurent malheureusement pas cette chance! (vous n'y avez pas cru héhé!) Lorsque les quatre gryffondors arrivèrent dans la salle de duel, le serpentard aux longs cheveux noirs et au nez crochu était déjà présent, un peu à l'écart du reste des élèves, l'air toujours aussi lugubre qu'à son habitude. Aussitôt qu'ils le virent James et Sirius échangèrent un regard complice et plein de malice comme s'ils réfléchissaient à une bonne réplique cinglante à lui lancer en guise de bonjour.

- Comment ça va Snivellus? demanda James en toute simplicité.

- Casse-toi Potter! trancha Rogue en lui jetant un regard noir.

- Ouh mais il a l'air de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui notre grand ami! commenta Sirius en ricanant. Tu n'as toujours pas digéré la potion d'empiffrement qu'on t'a faite avalé avant-hier?

- Tu vois bien que non, répondit James en roulant des yeux, son nez est encore plus gros que d'habitude, ça prouve bien que les effets de la potion ne sont pas encore tout à fait terminés!

Et les deux adolescents éclatèrent d'un rire mauvais qui mit Rogue dans tous ses états. Lily qui passait prêt d'eux les rappela à l'ordre.

- Vous êtes en cours, vous pourriez être un peu plus sages et... Severus qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Celui-ci avait sorti sa baguette magique et visait James qui n'eut pas le temps de sortir la sienne.

- _Furonculus! _rugit Rogue.

L'éclair orangé qui jaillit de la baguette du serpentard percuta de plein fouet un bouclier transparent qui s'était matérialisé comme par enchantement devant James qui resta bouche bée. Les élèves rassemblès regardèrent autour d'eux pour voir qui avait fait appparaître le bouclier: personne n'avait sorti sa baguette à l'exception de Rogue!

- Je vois que certains sont pressés de commencer les duels! lança soudain une voix au loin.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'estrade sur laquelle Gillian était perché, le dos tourné. Lorsqu'il fit volte-face, la lueur blanche au bout de sa baguette prouva que c'était lui qui maintenait le bouclier. Il leva son instrument et la protection devant James s'évapora. _Il a lancé un sort sans se retourner?! _pensa Remus effaré. _Il a des yeux dans le dos ou quoi?_ Le professeur Gray souriait de toutes ses dents apparemment ravi d'avoir apporté le silence et l'attention générale sur lui.

- Bien! s'écria-t-il d'un ton joyeux. Je vous souhaite donc la bienvenue au cours de duel. Il semblerait que vous ayez très bien compris en quoi il consiste, ça m'évitera de perdre mon temps en bavardages inutiles! Comme vous êtes le premier groupe de 7ème année que je reçois, c'est à travers vous que je me ferai une impression sur le niveau moyen des plus hautes classes de Poudlard. Faîtes de votre mieux! Y en a-t-il parmi vous qui ont déjà mené un véritable duel de sorcier... dans les règles de l'art si je puis dire?

James et Sirius s'interrogèrent mutuellement du regard en se demandant s'ils devaient lever la main: ils avaient eu à lancer beaucoup de sorts au cours de leurs mésaventures à Poudlard. Ils préférèrent cependant se faire discret de peur d'être appelés à se battre l'un contre l'autre. Gillian observa la marée d'étudiants sans réaction avec une certaine déception. _Ils sont aussi efficaces que les premières années! _soupira-t-il mentalement.

- Bon c'est pas grave! reprit le professeur avec un geste impatient de la main. On va prendre de élèves au hasard et voir ce que vous valez... les deux zygotos de tout à l'heure... vous aviez l'air d'avoir bien envie de vous boxer!

James foudroya Rogue des yeux et surprit un sourire de celui-ci. Visiblement il n'avait jeté son sort de furonculose que dans ce but: se faire remarquer de Gray pour être envoyé en combat singulier sur la scène contre James. Celui-ci grimaça: il était très bon sorcier mais en duel, il n'avait l'avantage sur Rogue que parce qu'il était aidé de Sirius. Livré à lui-même, il savait que Rogue connaissait plus de sortilèges... et surtout des plus dangereux. N'ayant pas envie de passer pour un poltron cependant, il se décida à accepter le défi et monta sur l'estrade face à Rogue.

- Parfait! s'exclama Gillian lorsqu'ils furent tous les deux en position. saluez-vous et attaquez à "trois"! Je vous rappelle qu'il s'agit d'un combat à l'amiable simplement pour évaluer votre niveau... même si je ne doute pas que vous attachiez peu d'importance à cet aspect de l'exercice.

Effectivement ni James, ni Rogue ne semblaient écouter un traitre mot de ce que disait l'enseignant, trop occupés à se regarder en chien de faïence. Lorsque Gillian clama son magistrale signal de départ, il n'y eut pas cette fois-ci un florilège de sortilèges incontrôlé mais un balai aérien: James et Rogue s'étaient lancés simultanément le même sortilège infomulé de _mobilicorpus _et se retrouvèrent tous les deux la tête en bas comme s'ils étaient chacun suspendus par une cheville. Les élèves ne purent s'empêcher de rire devant l'absurdité de la scène, Gillian inclus. Seuls les maraudeurs ne riaient pas et pour cause: si James avait malencontrueusement lâché sa baguette sous le choc, Rogue avait bien veillé à garder la sienne en main ce qui lui conférait un avantage manifeste. Sans prendre la peine de lever le sort que James lui avait lancé, il prononça la tête en bas: " _Splashcrash!" _et James s'écrasa au sol tellement brutalement que les planches de bois de l'estrade émirent un craquement inquiétant.

- Eh doucement! maugréa Gillian.

Mais Rogue n'en fit rien. Il se délivra de son sort et atterrit sur l'estrade sur ses pieds. James se mit à quatre pattes péniblement et voulut attraper sa baguette à quelques mètres de lui mais Rogue la fit venir par un sortilège d'attraction et la lança au loin. Un sourire triomphal s'étala sur ses lèvres minces: il allait enfin faire payer à James Potter toutes ces humiliations! Le jeune gryffondor prit conscience que sans baguette, il était en bien mauvaise posture; son seul moyen de la récupérer était de contourner Rogue ce qui se révélait bien évidemment impossible. Il se tourna alors vers Gillian pour voir si celui-ci allait intervenir pour mettre fin à la confrontation mais le jeune professeur eut une expression faciale qui signifiait très distinctement: "Allez défends toi!". _Comment veut-il que je continue à me battre? _pensa James désespéré. Rogue s'avança et leva sa baguette réfléchissant avec délectation au sort qu'il allait infligé à son vieil ennemi.

- _Rictusempra! _tonna le serpentard.

_Allez esquive! _pensa Gillian en encourageant mentalement James. _Mais quel empoté!_ James n'avait rien pu faire et se retrouva plié en deux sur le sol, pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Rogue leva à nouveau sa baguette mais...

- _Finite Incantatem! _clama Gillian d'une voix vibrante et le fou rire de James cessa.

- Déjà? s'étonna Rogue un peu déçu.

- Oui oui j'en ai assez vu! aboya le professeur en ramassant James par terre. C'était nul ! Il était grand temps que j'arrive pour relever votre niveau!

* * *

**Voilà c'est fini! Je sais que ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que les autres... et encore il aurait du l'être davantage mais j'ai un véritable problème dans le découpage de mes chapitres. J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même, à vos reviews s'il vous plaît !! J'accepte toujours la critique (bonne ou mauvaise), les conseils, les suggestions lol**


	5. Un art noble mais dangereux

**Bon voilà le cinquième chapitre!! Enfin les maraudeurs vont commencer à véritablement se creuser les méninges même si ce que l'on découvre n'est pas encore tout à fait des révélations. Enfin je vous laisse lire, je pense que le prochain chapitre arrivera plus tard parce que je me remets à écrire une autre histoire que j'ai beaucoup délaissé récemment. Sur ce bonne lecture!**

* * *

James regarda le jeune enseignant de travers mais préféra ne pas faire de commentaire. Gillian était partagé entre la colère, l'exaspération et sans savoir pourquoi, l'amusement.

- Tu peux retourner avec tes camarades, dit-il au gryffondor, comment tu t'appelles au fait?

- James Potter, marmona celui-ci qui se sentait honteux d'avoir été dominé par Rogue.

Il se dépêcha de descendre de la scène et de rejoindre ses amis en ignorant les regards de ses camarades qui pourtant ne cherchaient qu'à le réconforter.

- T'inquiètes pas! chuchota Sirius à l'oreille de son presque frère. Rogue ne perd rien pour attendre!

Ce dernier paraissait euphorique aux côtés de Gillian sur l'estrade (auriez-vous un synonyme de ce mot svp?).

- Vous avez tous vu? s'exclama le professeur à la foule. Potter est resté figé, statufié à la seconde même où il a perdu sa baguette magique. Il s'est retrouvé totalement à la merci de... comment tu t'appelles toi?

- Severus Rogue.

- Voilà de lui! lança Gillian qui pouvait à présent finir sa phrase.

- C'est absolument vital pour lui de m'enfoncer? grommela James en fusillant Gray du regard.

- Qu'est-ce que vous vouliez qu'il fasse? intervint Sirius d'une voix forte, soucieux de défendre son complice. Il était désarmé!

- C'est faux! riposta Gillian avec calme et sourire. On n'est jamais désarmé! Sans votre baguette, vous pensez que le combat s'arrête et que vous ne valez plus rien mais vous avez tort! Il ne faut jamais abandonner! L'issue d'un combat n'est jamais déterminée d'avance. Même quand tout semble désespéré, vous pouvez toujours reprendre l'avantage.

- Même sans magie? insista Peter qui n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

- Parfaitement! s'entêta Gillian avec assurance. Votre baguette n'est pas la seule arme que vous ayez à disposition! Tout ce qui vous entoure est une arme qui pourrait vous sauver la vie! Vous-même êtes une arme tant que vous avez des jambes qui sachent courir, sauter ou esquiver. Même si vous ne pouvez plus attaquer, vous pouvez toujours vous défendre en attendant de trouver une parade.

- Vous êtes en train de dire qu'on pourrait gagner un duel face à quelqu'un d'armé sans baguette magique? conclut un élève de Serpentard qui se retenait à grand peine de ne pas éclater de rire. C'est absurde!

- Vous allez voir si c'est aussi absurde que ce que vous pensez! s'écria Gillian avec détermination.

Il rangea sa baguette dans la ceinture de son jeans et se plaça face à Rogue à qui il sourit. L'adolescent se garda bien de le lui rendre.

- Nous allons nous affronter! déclara tranquillement le jeune instructeur comme s'il annonçait qu'il allait prendre un café. Servus tu vas...

- Severus! rectifia celui-ci d'un ton aussi claquant qu'un fouet.

- Si tu veux, fit Gillian avec une incroyable indifférence, bref tu vas me lancer tous les sorts qui te plaisent... moi je ne serai pas armé.

- Je n'attaque pas une personne désarmée, rétorqua Severus dans un souffle.

- Tout le monde te croit, ironisa James qui avait été attaqué sans être armé au début du cours.

Le rire qu'émit Gillian sembla montrer qu'il avait eu la même pensée mais il ne fit aucun commentaire et se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- Soit, dit-il en faisant des moulinets gracieux avec sa baguette, si tu tiens à un minimum de loyauté alors... _métallamus!_

Sous les yeux médusés des spectateurs, la baguette se changea en une épée fine à la lame étincelante.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce sortilège? murmura Remus songeur.

- Il claque! commenta Peter émerveillé. J'espère qu'il nous l'apprendra!

- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit à la portée de tout le monde, répliqua Remus, l'épée qu'il vient de faire apparaître n'a rien d'ordinaire... elle produit une source de chaleur et d'énergie très...

- Bizarre? suggéra Sirius.

- Oui.

- Comme tout ce qui concerne ce garçon, conclut le garçon au longs cheveux bruns en haussant les sourcils.

Severus paraissait ravi par la tournure que prenait les évènements. Il esquissa un sourire malicieux.

- Vous avez des rudiments en matière de combats... traditionnels, dit-il d'un ton plus amusé que cynique.

- En effet, approuva Gillian tandis que son épée fendit l'air, ce sont les vieilles familles de sorcier qui maîtrisaient l'art noble du maniement de la lame.

- Je sais, renchérit Rogue, mon grand-père me l'a enseigné (j'ai trouvé ça dans une autre fic, ce n'est pas du plagiat mais plutôt une dédicasse XD).

- Vraiment? s'étonna Gillian en réfléchissant. Pourtant je ne connais aucune famille de sorcier du nom de Rogue.

- Et Prince? Rogue est le nom de mon moldu de père!

Gillian observa soudain Rogue sous un autre angle comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Tout à coup il esquissa un léger sourire, une lueur d'enthousiasme dans le regard.

- Intéressant! murmura-t-il.

Il tendit la main vers un coffre de bois au fin fond de la pièce et celui-ci s'approcha tout seul avant de s'ouvrir à la volée: une longue épée à la lame légèrement recourbée s'en échappa alors et vint atterrir dans la main du professeur qui la lança à Rogue. Celui-ci l'attrapa au vol à la fois étonné et rempli d'allégresse.

- Voyons voir ce que vaut le Prince... de sang-mêlé ( pour le fun XD) !! s'exclama Gillian en se mettant en garde.

Au bas de la scène, les élèves semblaient ne pas en croire leurs yeux et retenaient tous leur souffle même les maraudeurs.

- Si j'ai bien compris, balbutia James effaré, ils vont se battre avec des épées... comme des moldus!

- L'épée de Gray est magique, fit remarquer Remus, et Rogue a toujours sa baguette magique. Gray a fait une drôle de tête lorsque Rogue a parlé des Prince... on dirait même qu'il provoque Rogue en duel comme pour régler un vieux compte.

- Voilà qui serait bien! commenta Sirius rêveur. Gray mettrait cet imbécile de Rogue en pièce.

- Il vaut mieux être prudent, murmura le jeune loup-garou en échangeant un regard éloquent avec Lily, je vais m'approcher un peu...

- Moi aussi! lança soudain James qui avait repéré le regard entre Lily et son ami. Je veux être aux premières loges!

Tandis que les quatre garçons et la jolie rousse s'avançaient le plus près possible de l'estrade, Gillian et Severus avaient engagé un combat impitoyable sans magie... enfin en apparence. Car aucun moldu n'aurait pu se battre avec une épée comme Gillian. Celui-ci était tellement souple et rapide qu'on aurait dit qu'il exécutait une danse; il était absolument envoûtant. Il était évident qu'il se dégageait de la magie de son épée et de lui-même: ses capacités physiques semblaient s'accroître. Comment pouvait-il être aussi rapide? Lorsque Rogue le chargea, celui-ci réalisa que son adversaire était passé derrière lui et lui mettait l'épée sous la gorge sans même l'avoir vu effectuer un déplacement. Sa souplesse aussi était stupéfiante: il bondissait comme un chat et prenait appui sur les murs comme si ses semelles étaient adhésives. Après avoir pu tenir quelques minutes, Rogue en eut assez de croiser le fer et leva sa baguette magique prêt à lui lancer un sortilège informulé mais Gillian le para avec sa lame à la lueur surnaturelle.

Rogue eut soudain une idée: il lança littéralement l'épée comme un javelot sur son enseignant et prépara un sort pendant que celui-ci évitait le projectile.

- _Sectumsem... _!

Il n'eut pas le loisir d'achever sa phrase cependant car Gillian le coupa dans son élan en lui envoyant son pied dans le ventre.

- Il faut être plus rapide mon gars! railla-t-il en voyant Rogue s'étaler par terre en massant son estomac douloureux.

Remus était fasciné par la grâce surnaturelle qui émanait de son professeur. Au delà de l'incroyable magie qu'il dégageait, il sentait une véritable alchimie le liait à lui et il se surprit à penser: _il est vraiment ensorcelant... je tomberai presque sous son charme. _L' adolescent n'avait jamais été intéressé par les garçons mais en cette seconde, il ne pouvait empêcher son coeur de battre la chamade de la même manière qu'il s'était retrouvé à quelques centimètres de Lily le matin même. Soudain Gillian tourna la tête une fraction de seconde et leurs yeux se croisèrent; un phénomène inattendu se produisit alors.

Gillian détourna les yeux de Remus aussi vite qu'il les avaient plonger dans son beau regard de brume et désarma Rogue de sa baguette avec son épée aussitôt que celui-ci se fut relevé. Severus chuta à nouveau sous le coup et Gillian menaça son élève de sa lame.

- Pas mal, commenta-t-il, mais pour quelqu'un qui était doublement armé je m'attendais à mieux.

Il voulut ajouter quelque chose mais un cri de la part des élèves attira son attention. Il fit un écart brutal pour éviter Remus qui était monté sur la scène après avoir emprunté une épée dans le coffre de bois. Les yeux émettant une inquiétante lueur jaune, il semblait avoir perdu le contrôle de lui-même.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Romulus? s'étonna Gillian en parant les coups d'épée maladroits de son "surveillant".

Le lycantrophe semblait véritablement possédé, ce qui paniqua l'assemblée.

- Mon dieu mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique Lunard? s'étrangla James en mettant ses mains devant sa bouche.

- Ben... si je me réfère à ce que je vois, je dirais qu'il essaie de tuer le prof!

- Et Rogue en profite! commenta Peter en pointant du doigt la scène.

Effectivement Severus voyant Gillian occupé par Remus, avait récupéré ses armes et tentait d'attaquer son adversaire qui menait deux combat de front. Gillian fit une magnifique esquive et se retrouva cerné par les deux garçons qui eurent l'idée stupide de porter une attaque au même moment. _Pff ça devrait pas être permis d'être si peu dégourdi! _pensa-t-il navré. Il fit un saut de l'ange digne d'un film de kung-fu qui lui permit de sortir de la ligne d'attaque de ses assaillants. Indubitablement, ces derniers s'assomèrent mutuellement: Remus érafla Rogue avec son épée, pas assez pour le blesser gravement mais suffisamment pour le faire saigner à l'épaule. Le gryffondor cependant eut moins de chance: l'épée de Rogue lui ouvrit la joue, répendant du sang sur sa robe de sorcier tandis qu'il recevait un éclair blanc dans le bas-ventre. L'effet de ce sort ne se fit pas attendre: de la limonade gicla abondemment de ses oreilles et de son nez comme une fontaine. Le phénomène ne s'arrêtait plus!

- _Finite Incantatem! _prononça Gillian mais rien ne se produisit.

_Ah ben bravo! _pesta intérieurement le jeune sorcier. _Un sortilège temporaire! Je vais être bien vu par les collègues avec ça! _

- Va à l'infirmerie! conseilla-t-il à Remus qui semblait enfin avoir retrouvé ses esprits grâce au sortilège de Rogue.

_C'est triste à dire mais ça me fait un fouineur de moins! _ne put s'empêcher de penser Gillian en regardant Remus s'éloigner aidé de ses amis, laissant traîner un véritable ruisseau acidulé derrière lui. Le jeune loup-garou paraissait paniqué mais ce n'était pas l'efet du maléfice qui en était la cause.

- Lily! crachota-t-il en passant près d'elle. Ne quitte pas Gray des yeux!

Celle-ci parut un peu surprise mais hocha la tête avec conviction en guise d'approbation avant de regarder s'en aller le quatuor.

Madame Pomfresh ne sembla guère ravie de voir Remus.

- Encore vous Lupin! soupira-t-elle. Il me semble pourtant que ce n'est pas la pleine lune!

Elle s'interrompit en voyant que le jeune homme n'arrivait même plus à s'exprimer sous peine de se noyer dans son hémorragie de limonade. L'infirmière le fit s'allonger dans l'un des lits, celui qu'il avait l'habitude d'occuper après certaines de ses pleines lunes, et lui donna une bassine pour qu'il puisse se vider de sa limonade pendant qu'elle guérissait sa joue blessée. James, sirius et Peter entreprirent d'expliquer à la femme ce qui lui était arrivé. Madame Pomfresh eut une grimace pincée en entendant le nom du professeur Gray.

- C'est un gamin inconscient celui-là! siffla-t-elle cynique. Quelle idée de confier un poste aussi dangereux à un... un enfant... je savais bien qu'il se conduirait comme un irresponsable!

Les trois maraudeurs approuvèrent vivement ses paroles. Lorsque le flot de limonade s'atténua suffisamment pour permettre à Remus de parler, celui-ci demanda combien de temps il devrait rester à l'infirmerie.

- Aussi longtemps que cela sera nécessaire Lupin! lança-t-elle sèchement. La durée de ce sortilège varie selon les personnes: parfois il ne durent que quelques heures et parfois il faut attendre des jours avant dans être totalement débarrassé.

- Plusieurs jours?? répéta Remus horrifié. Mais je ne peux pas séjourner ici trop longtemps... j'ai des choses impotantes à faire moi!

Ses amis surent qu'il faisait référence à sa "mission" pour Dumbledore mais Madame Pomfresh ne voulut rien savoir.

- La santé est ce qu'il y a de plus important! déclara-t-elle. Vous partirez quand je le déciderai!

Et sur ces mots, elle partit dans une autre pièce. Remus se laissa aller contre son oreiller l'air désemparé.

- Il faut que je sois sorti pour ce soir, dit Remus d'un ton ferme et sans réplique, je ne peux pas laisser Lily toute seule avec Gray! Je le trouvais juste inquiétant mais il faut vraiment ce méfier de ce type et de sa magie bizarre: il peut provoquer des choses... vraiment négatives!

- Du genre?

- Vous avez vu que j'ai perdu momentanément le contrôle de moi-même pendant le cours de duel, dit Remus.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire Lunard, fit James sombrement, on ne voyait que toi!

- Quand j'ai croisé le regard de Gray, expliqua Remus à voix basse, il s'est produit quelque chose d'étrange: je me suis senti passer dans un autre monde comme quand je me transforme à la pleine lune... j'avais cette impression de ne plus être maître de mon corps. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait ça mais Gray a réussi à faire sortir le loup qui est en moi... simplement en croisant mon regard!

- Ouh là, évite de le regarder dans les yeux la prochaine fois! conseilla Sirius.

- Et ce n'est pas le pire, ajouta Remus en ignorant la remarque de Sirius, j'ai senti que lui aussi n'était plus vraiment lui même. J'ai d'abord cru que ça venait de l'épée mais quand j'ai vu les yeux avec lesquels il m'a regardé...

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient ses yeux? interrogea Peter fasciné.

- Ils étaient différents... j'ai eu l'impression que c'était un autre qui me regardait.

- C'est peut-être un loup-garou comme toi, suggéra James avec un haussement d'épaules.

- Non, répliqua Remus en secouant la tête, si c'était ça je l'aurais senti! Ce qu'il a lui est beaucoup plus...

- Bizarre, compléta Peter qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Je pensais plutôt à compliqué, réctifia le lycantrophe en lui rendant son sourire.

- Tu penses qu'il a deux facettes? lança Sirius les sourcils froncés.

- Oui ça ne fait pas l'ombre d'un doute, répondit Remus en hochant vigoureusement la tête, et je ne suis pas sûr que la facette qu'il cache soit une très bonne facette...

- Alors ce serait ce qu'il cache qui intéresserait Voldemort? s'enquit Peter.

Il avait formulé sa question sur un ton tout à fait innocent mais qui laissa Remus, James et Sirius interloqués: aucun des trois n'avait pensé à Voldemort et au fait que Gray était recherché par les mangemorts.

- Queudver c'est toi le plus intelligent de nous tous! fit James dans un souffle.

- N'exagérons rien, marmona Peter en rougissant mais fier tout de même.

- Tu as sans doute raison, murmurant Remus en pleine réfléxion, c'est pour ça qu'il est recherché!

- Il faut donc découvrir très vite ce que c'est, déclara Sirius avec détermination, imaginez que ça soit dangereux!

- Je suis bien d'accord! renchérit James. Si c'est une sorte de shizophrène qui peut partir dans des délires, je ne veux pas qu'il s'en prenne à Lily!

- Dumbledore s'est sans doute déjà posé ces questions, remarqua Remus avec calme, si il nous a confié la tâche de surveiller Gray à nous et pas à des professeurs, c'est qu'il considère qu'on est à la hauteur!

- Oui quand vous êtes deux, trancha James, mais je te rappelle que tu es dans un lit d'infirmerie avec interdiction d'en sortir!

- Ouais si ça se trouve c'est Gray qui a tout mis en oeuvre pour que Rogue t'envoie à l'infirmerie afin de se débarrasser de toi! lança Peter.

- Wouah Queudver tu m'impressionnes encore! s'exclama Sirius suffoqué. Arrêtes d'avoir de si bonnes intuitions, ça fait peur!

- Ne sois pas jaloux Patmol! railla ce dernier.

- Il se met le doigt dans l'oeil s'il croit se débarrasser de moi aussi facilement! s'écria Remus en serrant les poings. Je serai sur pied avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire "ouf"!

- Sois prudent quand même! dit gravement James. Si on a raison et que ce Gray était prêt à t'envoyer à l'infirmerie pour ne plus t'avoir dans les pattes, ça signifie que ce n'est pas quelqu'un de très fréquentable!

* * *

**Et ça y est, c'est tout pour ce chapitre. Bon je reprends toujours le même blabla habituel: reviews, à plus, désolé pour les fautes de frappe!! Et merci encore pour votre soutien !!**


	6. Entrevue chaleureuse entre collègues

**Disclaimer: **les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas!! Je ne suis toujours pas JKR...

Bon ben me revoilà avec un sixième chapitre!! J'avais décidé de m'arrêter de taper pendant un moment mais finalement je vais essayr d'aller au bout de cette fanfic histoire que vous ayez vos réponses à ces questions qui vous tourmente mdrrr... en particulier la fameuse "qui est gillian?". Non vous ne le saurez pas dans ce chapitre-ci désolé mais n'ayez crainte l'enquête avance...

Merci à tous de vos reviews, je vois que certains ont une imagination aussi tordue que la mienne et ont sorti des hypothèses très intéressantes... peut-être même juste (qui sait héhé, vous saurez pas avant que ca soit posté (rire sadique)). J'aurais bien répondu aux reviews anonymes mais... sans adresse où les joindre c'était difficile et comme je ne veux pas gâcher la surprise en postant des révélations dans une en-tete (la fille qui y tient à mort à son suspense à deux balles lol)... bref si je sais où vous joindre, je serais ravie de vous répondre ;))

Bizoux et bonne lecture!!

* * *

Les professeurs s'étaient avoués choqués en apprenant l'accident qui était survenu au cours de la leçon de duel de Gillian Gray. Pour tous les enseignants qui se méfiaient du jeune homme, encore plus que Dumbledore lui-même, c'était une raison valable pour le démettre de ses fonctions.

- Ce garçon est un irresponsable! vociférait le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal qui en avait plus qu'assez d'entendre les élèves lui répéter que les cours de Gray étaient plus intéressants que les siens. Il est bien trop jeune pour enseigner une matière aussi complexe et risquer que le combat.

- En plus il ne se contente pas d'apprendre des sorts! pesta le professeur Chourave qui avait du apporter un onguent à l'infirmerie, visitant au passage Remus blessé. Les élèves doivent manier des épées!

- Des épées?? répéta le professeur Flitwick effaré. Non seulement il s'habille comme un moldu mais en plus il apprend à des jeunes sorciers à se battre comme des moldus. A quoi joue-t-il?

- La vraie question c'est: à quoi joue Dumbledore? gronda Slughorn en épongeant son crâne brillant. Comment peut-il laisser un gamin aussi bizarre circuler librement dans le château?

- Je vous en prie, un peu de respect! répliqua Mc Gonagall d'un ton sévère. Albus sait parfaitement ce qu'il fait! Et je vous rappelle que Gray est un jeune homme et non un animal curieux! Le directeur tient à ce qu'il soit traité comme un collègue... avec tout le respect qui lui est dû.

- Comme c'est touchant professeur Mc Gonagall! lança alors la voix amusée de Gillian. Dois-je comprendre par là que je suis autorisé à vous appeler Minerva?

Il y eut un sursaut général qui fit éclater de rire l'arrivant. Tous remarquèrent alors que Lily l'accompagnait.

- Si vous pouviez voir vos têtes! lança le tout jeune enseignant. C'est hilarant!

_Il a déjà dit ça ce matin! _remarqua Lily intriguée. _Il a le chic pour apparaître dans les moments les plus inattendus! _Effectivement personne en salle des professeurs ne s'était attendu à une intrusion aussi inopiné au moment même où celui-ci était la cible des commérages. Chacun fut trop intimidé et gêné pour dire quoi que ce soit, tous se demandaient bien évidemment jusqu'où le jeune adulte avait entendu la conversation. Quoiqu'il ait entendu, cela ne semblait avoir en aucun cas altéré sa bonne humeur. Il fit signe à Lily de rester à l'entrée et s'avança d'un pas dynamique jusqu'au centre de la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là Gray? demanda finalement Weston après hésitation.

- Ben c'est une salle des profs non? fit Gillian avec un haussement d'épaules. Et je suis professeur justement! Je ne reste pas longtemps, je suis simplement venu récupérer quelque chose dans mon casier.

Tout le monde le regarda avec stupéfaction se diriger vers son dit-casier et l'ouvrir légèrement pour en sortir un petit coffret de bois de rose qui avait l'aspect d'un coffret à bijou pour petite fille. Les enseignants rassemblés regardèrent l'objet avec stupéfaction mais ne firent pas un commentaire, n'osant pas chercher à satisfaire leur curiosité. Gillian mit son trésor dans son sac à dos et se dirigea vers la sortie de son pas énergique.

- Voilà! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton éclatant en levant la main en guise d'au revoir. Merci pour votre charmante compagnie!! Vous êtes tous très sympathiques!! On se reverra ce soir au dîner! A plus chers collègues!

Le corps enseignant resta figé de stupeur la bouche grande ouverte en voyant le jeune homme s'en aller avec une Lily qui s'efforçait de ne pas trop rire pour ne pas paraître impolie.

- Il était totalement ironique n'est-ce pas? s'enquit Weston les dents serrées en regardant Mc Gonagall.

- ...

oOoOoOo

Après ce petit passage en salle des profs, Gillian marcha avec détermination vers sa salle personnelle, Lily sur ses talons. _Maintenant que j'ai récupéré ma boîte, je peux programmer ma soirée! _pensa le garçon avec ravissement. Il se figea brusquement et se tourna vers Lily.

- Où est-ce que tu vas? demanda-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait professoral.

- Ben... avec vous à l'appartement, marmona Lily timidement.

- Oh là pas besoin de m'accompagner! lança le jeune homme en levant une main impatiente. Je connais le chemin maintenant.

- Mais j'insiste! déclara Lily d'un ton sans réplique.

- Tu prends ton rôle de préfète-en-chienne... pardon en chef très à coeur à ce que je vois, grommela Gillian mécontent, tu ne préfèrerais pas plutôt aller voir tes copines... ou ton petit ami!

- Quel petit ami? s'étonna Lily en rougissant brusquement.

- Ben je sais pas moi! fit Gillian en haussant les épaules. Une fille jolie et intelligente comme toi doit bien avoir un copain, non?

- Non, répondit Lily dont le teint avait viré au cramoisi à présent.

- Dans ce cas c'est que tu dois être lesbienne, conclut Gillian en haussant les épaules, ou du moins le faire croire!** ( 1 )**

- Quoi? s'offusqua Lily en écarquillant les yeux. Mais pas du tout!

En guise de réponse, le jeune homme ricana et Lily résista à l'envie de le frapper mais se retint. Après tout c'était précisément ce que recherchait Gray; il voulait l'énerver pour la pousser à le fuir mais elle ne répondrait pas à la provocation, elle devait filer Gray notamment depuis que Remus n'était plus là... enfin c'était ce qu'elle pensait.

- Et puis en ce qui concerne mes amies, je les vois toute la journée pendant les cours et les repas! ajouta-t-elle d'un ton pétillant. Je peux vous consacrer un peu de temps!

- Trop aimable! grogna Gillian qui ne paraissait pas si heureux que ça et qui ne se gênait pas pour le montrer.

A peine le petit duo eut-il mis un pied dans la salle commune neutre, que les deux compères aperçurent Remus se prélassant dans son fauteuil attitré au coin du feu. Les yeux de Gillian manquèrent de peu de sauter de leurs orbites. _C'est pas vrai! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là lui?? _songea-t-il horrifié. Il n'en montra rien cependant et se fendit d'un sourire qui se voulait enjoué. Lily quant à elle, semblait aux anges.

- Remus! s'exclama-t-elle en fonçant vers lui pour lui faire la bise.

- Salut Lily, dit celui-ci en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Alors Romulus! s'écria Gillian d'un ton éclatant. Déjà sorti de l'hôpital? T'es un costaud dis donc!

- Je m'appelle Remus et non Romulus! réctifia sèchement l'intéressé. Et je n'étais pas à l'hôpital mais à l'infirmerie!

- Et tu n'es pas costaud c'est ça?

Remus lui lança un regard plein de pitié pour son humour douteux mais préféra ne pas continuer la conversation et partit vers la salle de bain. Lily, elle, monta dans son dortoir et Gillian se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil que le préfet avait quitté pour contempler l'âtre de la cheminée. Il était songeur: _ce môme est déjà de retour, et moi qui comptais profiter de son absence! Tant pis, quand on peut se débarrasser d'un, on peut se débarrasser des deux à la fois. J'ai bien fait de récupérer toute la boîte!_

oOoOoOo

Un peu plus loin, Weston et Mc Gonagall semblaient également très soucieux tandis qu'ils confiaient leurs impressions sur le nouveau au directeur dans le bureau de ce dernier.

- Il faut suspendre Gray! déclara le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal d'un ton ferme. C'était une erreur de lui confier ce poste, il a laissé des élèves se blesser.

- Allons Maximillius, fit Dumbledore penché sur sa pensine l'air très concentré, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un cours essuie quelques revers. Si je me souviens bien vous-même avez eu à conduire des élèves à l'infirmerie suite à l'une de vos séances de travaux pratiques qui a mal tourné.

- D'accord mais lui n'a eu besoin que d'une seule matinée! répliqua Weston pincé. Moi ça ne m'est arrivé qu'au bout de plusieurs semaines.

- Et puis au-delà de ses cours risqués, ce garçon ne présente-t-il pas lui-même un certain danger? s'inquiéta Mc Gonagall. Vous disiez qu'il était différent des autres... son attitude elle-même est particulière, on dirait qu'il devient de plus en plus nerveux.

- Nerveux dites-vous Minerva? releva Dumbledore en se désintéressant quelques secondes de sa pensine. Qu'entendez-vous par là?

- Il s'est comporté bizarrement dans la salle des professeurs tout à l'heure, expliqua-t-elle, il avait l'air exceptionnellement joyeux. Il parlait à tout le monde avec animation... c'était évident qu'il jouait la comédie. En réalité il cachait son angoisse.

- Qu'était-il venu faire dans la salle des professeurs?

- Récupérer une boîte dans son casier, répondit Weston, je ne savais même pas qu'il en avait un.

- Rusard le lui a attribué ce matin, fit le vieux mage perdu dans ses pensées, savez-vous ce que contenait la boîte?

- Non, répondirent les deux professeurs en hochant négativement la tête au moment où on frappait à la porte.

Un membre de l'Ordre passa la tête dans l'entrebaillement et adressa un très léger signe de la main comme pour demander l'autorisation de prendre la parole.

- Ah bonjour! lança Dumbledore ravi avant de se tourner vers ses deux collègues. Minerva, Maximillius je suis désolé mais nous allons devoir remettre à plus tard ces tergiversions.

- Bien monsieur le directeur, répondirent ces derniers en quittant docilement la pièce.

Dumbledore ne perdit pas de temps et se tourna vers l'homme grand et massif aux larges mains puissantes et au visage rouge serti de cicatrices.

- Nous avons enquêté sur Alan Gray comme vous nous l'avez demandé Albus, dit-il précipitemment comme s'il ne voulait pas perdre de temps.

- Et qu'avez-vous trouvé? s'enquit Dumbledore curieux mais posé.

- Eh bien Alan a bel et bien été marié monsieur, expliqua l'homme aux grandes mains en faisant de larges gestes saccadés pour accompagner son récit, il aurait épousé une certaine Margaret Pulli vingt ans plus tôt.

- Vingt ans plus tôt, répéta Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils, c'est à peu près l'âge que nous a donné Gillian Gray... cette femme serait donc sa mère.

- C'est une possibilité que l'on ne peut pas écarter, dit l'homme en se rongeant nerveusement ses ongles déjà bien entamés, Gillian Gray n'a pas précisé qui était sa génitrice.

- Comment se fait-il que personne n'ait jamais entendu parler de Margaret Pulli? s'étonna Dumbledore en fixant l'astrolabe au fond de la pièce d'un air rêveur. Pour quelles raisons Alan Gray a-t-il tenu à garder ce mariage secret?

- Sans doute parce qu'il n'a duré que deux mois, répondit l'auror sur le ton de la simple suggestion.

- Deux mois? Vous en êtes sûr?

- Certain monsieur, confirma l'homme d'un hochement de tête, Margaret est morte deux mois après s'être mariée.

Dumbledore se leva de son siège ce qui le rendit tout de suite plus impressionnant. Il commença à s'approcher de Fumseck, son magnifique phénix au plumage rouge et or d'où se dégageait une tiédeur apaisante. Le vieux sorcier plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux de la fantastique créature comme s'il y cherchait la réponse aux questions qu'il se posait.

- A-t-on idée des circonstances de la mort de Margaret Pulli? demanda-t-il après plusieurs minutes de silence.

- Non monsieur, répondit le membre de l'Ordre d'un ton un peu gêné comme s'il avait redouté cette inévitable question, mais on cherche activement la réponse.

- C'est inutile, répliqua Dumbledore d'une voix lente, je crois l'avoir déjà trouvée!

Il ne lui restait plus maintenant qu'à s'en assurer et il savait exactement _qui_ interroger pour cela; au fond comment avait-il pu ne pas y penser avant? Et dire que personne n'avait pensé à lui demander le nom de sa mère!

**( 1 ) **au cas où cette réplique de Gillian serait mal perçue: n'allez pas vous imaginer que j'ai quoique ce soit contre les homosexuels parce que c'est loin d'être le cas. Gillian ne dit pas cela avec méchanceté (il serait mal placé pour tenir des propos homophobes entre nous XD ptdrr)

* * *

Bon voilà désolé pour ce chapitre qui est loin d'être l'un de mes meilleurs, j'essayerai de me rattraper sur le prochain. En attendant vous pouvez laisser des reviews si vous le voulez... merci d'avance (je fais l'aumône des reviews lol).


End file.
